


Mother's day card

by huvudrollen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mother Hen Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huvudrollen/pseuds/huvudrollen
Summary: Sam decides to give Dean a surprise





	Mother's day card

**Author's Note:**

> HI. So first of all i'm swedish so that's why there might be some grammar mistakes. So don't attack me! And also this fanfic is kinda inspired by a comic i found on tumblr 
> 
> https://holytragedyqueen.tumblr.com/post/160665298368/credit-to-owner
> 
> If you have any idea of who the original artist is then i would very much like to know so i can give proper credit here as the original post on tumblr (that the link leads to) didn't say who the artist was. But anyway i hope you enjoy this short fanfic and that it makes you feel all the feels (hehe)

The alarm clock goes off as it does every morning at seven. Dean sighs and grunts loudly as he hits the damn thing with his fist to make it shut up. He rubs his eyes as he moves into a sitting position. It was 07:00 AM and it was time to make sure Sam got to school. It wasn’t like dad cared if Sam got up at the right time and also got a good home cooked lunch for school. Everyone knew school lunches were unhealthy as fuck. No ever since Dean had taken care of Sammy. Dad were currently on some hunt in god knows where and it was Dean’s responsibility to look after Sammy. And not to brag or anything but he were pretty good at his job

He put on his clothes and tied his shoes. He looked over at Sam’s sleeping form on the other bed. He were so cute when he were asleep Dean thought to himself. He walked over to Sam and gently shook his shoulder 

”Rise and shine Sammy” he said softly and kissed Sam’s forehead. Sam groaned and smiled up at him. Dean smiled back at him 

While Sam took a shower Dean prepared breakfast and lunch for Sam. It were important to Dean that Sam got healthy food into him. Not the crap they served in schools and the crap Dean ate. It were all thanks to an article Dean had read in a woman’s magazine he had shoplifted. The article were about the importance of eating good nutritious food and it kinda blew Dean’s mind

Today he were making these sandwiches that he had found a recipe for in yet another shoplifted woman’s magazine. He were pretty sure Sam would like them and also they were easy to make and full of protein. Sam came into the kitchen and smiled at him with that smile that always made Dean’s heart melt a bit. The kid were 12 and he were the greatest thing on the planet Dean thought 

Dean put the sandwiches into Sam’s lunch bag and then sat down to eat breakfast with him. Sam told him all about this dream he had where he dreamt they had a dog named Marble. Dean smiled at the thought of having a dog. He knew how much Sam wanted a dog. And Dean really wished they could settle down in one place long enough to have one

After breakfast and after making sure Sam brushed his teeth and had all his schoolbooks it was time to head off to school

”Dean i’m old enough to walk on my own to school” Sam often said. But in reality Sam didn’t mind having Dean walk him to school.

”I will be here to pick you up later” Dean said once they reached the school 

”I know Dean, you always pick me up” Sam said and smiled 

They hugged each other goodbye. Sam walked into the school 

”Have fun at school!” Dean yelled after him. 

Just like he always did. 

Dean then went home 

A few months ago Dean had dropped out of school so now he had 5 hours to kill every day while Sam was at school

At home Dean spent his free hours doing stuff like listening to Led Zeppelin, thinking about what to make for dinner and also trying to reach dad who just as usual didn’t answer. Dean sighed and slumped down on the bed

That day Sam had art on his schedule. It was the last class of the day. Their teacher Mrs Green spent the first 20 minutes of class talking on and on about how mothers day were on Sunday and how it was important for them to appreciate their mothers and all the things they did for them. They got the assignment to make cards and drawings for their moms. Every kind in class started on their cards and drawings with enthusiasm. But Sam who had never known his mother didn't know what to do. Then he got an idea

Just as usual Dean stood outside school and waiting for Sam 

”How cheerful you look” Dean said and smiled at Sam 

”It’s Friday! There are every reason in the world to be cheerful!” Sam said and jumped around 

Dean smiled at Sam’s enthusiasm 

”Yeah yeah i guess you are right Sammy” he said and ruffled Sam’s hair

They walked home. Sam told him about his day and Dean told him about his day too

Once they got home Dean helped Sam with his homework. Dean were often amazed by how smart Sammy was. The kid really had a chance to become something huge with a mind like his

When that was done they watched tv until their stomachs started rumbling. They decided on pancakes for dinner. While Dean made the pancake batter and fried the pancakes, Sam read for him from Lord of the rings which they were currently reading every night before bed

After dinner they played monopoly. Sam won just like last time. Then it was time for Sam to go to bed. It was important to keep up a normal sleep schedule even if you were a hunter kid. They read two chapters of lord of the rings before bed

When Dean had put Sam to bed he went and looked to see if he could find some important information for the hunt dad was on. Something that would earn him a ”good job Dean”. He found nothing. His felt heavy. Closing your eyes for a few seconds couldn't hurt right ?

Dean fell asleep on top of the books

Sam couldn't wait until Sunday. He got up and tip toed to his school bag and took out the card he had made in school. It was pink and shaped like a heart and in the middle it stood ”Happy mothers day to: Dean from: Sammy”. He put the card next to Dean. Just to make sure Dean would see it when he woke up. Sam kissed Dean’s forehead 

”I love you Dean, thank you for all the things you do for me” he whispered and tip toed back to bed


End file.
